Kogane no Ou to Mahou no Majo
by archeroflugnica
Summary: After being sucked by the hole left by the Holy Grail, Gilgamesh is now transported to the world of Re: Zero. A new story of his life now awaits him with a little bit of comedy. [More reviews are appreciated 'cause I'm new.]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone, this is my first time to create a fanfictIon story. I was really inspired by the writers here to create this fic. This will be looked like a light novel format.

I need some beta for this story. A review for this story is greatly appreciated...

"Dialogue" (Person)

'Thoughts' (Person)

 _(actions or sounds)_

I do not own Re Zero and Fate Series.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

'That damn faker. ' (Gilgamesh)

Being shot by a certain red archer on his head. These are the last thoughts as the consciousness of the king of heroes fades away towards the darkness.

* * *

(random footsteps)

(sound of a carriage)

(eyes opens)

'What the… ? My arm… is back? How is this possible?'

'Could it be?'

"Hahahaha! Truly amusing! That grail!" (Gilgamesh)

"Hey blondie! Seems like you got an expensive clothes there?" (?)

"Give it to us if you don't wanna get hurt!" (?)

"Get hurt? How dare…"

(opens Gate of Babylon with multiple golden arrows)

"How dare you mongrels!? To try and rob me and my belongings!?" (Gilgamesh)

"N-n-no way" (?)

"A-a-aniki, let's get out of here" (?)

"R-r-run!" (?)

* * *

"Hmmp… Now the question is where exactly am I? This looks like an alley. But more importantly…"

'The mana here is pretty abundant just like the Age of damnable Gods. ' (Gilgamesh)

(running footsteps)

"Hey! Get out of the way! Out if the way! I'm talking to you! Move!" (?)

"…" (Gilgamesh)

"Thanks" (?)

"…" (Gilgamesh)

(running footsteps)

"Come back!"

(panting sound)

"Ah… Excuse me… Uhm… Mister, have you seen someone running in this area?"

(panting sound)

"I've been robbed something important to me. I tried to track the thief but I lost her track." (?)

"Lia, that guy…" (?) (anxiously floats towards her shoulders)

"Hmm…" 'Interesting… A floating cat… No, a talking phantasmal beasts controlled by an elf?'

"Since you mongrels caught the amusement of this king, I will help you find the worm… " (Gilgamesh)


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 1

ARC 1: The Thief, the Sword Saint and the Gut Hunter

Chapter 1

"Lia, that guy…" 'This aura… This guy is definitely not human.' (Puck) (anxiously floats towards her shoulders)

"Hmm…"

"Since you mongrels caught the amusement of this king, I will help you find the worm… " (?)

"Uhm, really!?" (smiles) "Thank you very much Mister?" (Emilia)

"…"

"…"

"Hmmp.. Can you not recognize the presence of the one and only king?!" (?)

"But the king of this kingdom is already dead according to Roswaal." _(head tilting)_ (Emilia)

"…"

"…"

"Then allow me to introduce myself to you mongrels, my name is Gilgamesh, etched it already to your pathetic brains." (Gilgamesh)

"Ah, then my name is Emilia, and this is…" (Emilia)

"Puck, my name is Puck." (gaze intensifies)

"If you hurt my Lia, I will hunt and erase you and your kin's existence in this world" (floats between the two) (Puck)

"Hou, a little existence as that can hurt me? Don't make me laugh!"

(opens portals with multiple weapons)

"But then as long as your both my entertainment I won't do a single thing." (Gilgamesh)

(closes all portals)

(walks away)

"..." 'Magic? No… But those weapons, they're not normal.'

(sighs)

"Lia, for now let's follow this man. This guy can definitely kill us easily even if I unleashed my true form." (Puck)

"What are you doing there just standing?! Don't make me wait mongrels…" (Gilgamesh)

"Pardon me, but, do you know where should we go?" (Emilia)

"Hmmm…" 'No choice I guess.'

"Sha Nagba Imuru.." (mutters)

"!" (random images)

'What the!?' (sweats heavily) (Gilgamesh)

"Gilgamesh-kun are you alright?" (Emilia)

"Hmmp.. Just follow me and I will show you my greatness."

(Gilgamesh)

* * *

(in an open space elsewhere)

(opens a portal)

"Behold, this is the one that conquers the skies! This is Vimana! Hahahaha! Get over here!" (Gilgamesh)

"Uhmm, okay." (stares at Vimana) (Emilia)

* * *

"Eep!"

"Where FLYING!" (Emilia)

* * *

(lands in front of the loot house)

"Uhmm, what are we doing here?" (Emilia)

"This is the rat's den. Let's go inside this filthy cage." (Gilgamesh)

"Thank you.." (Emilia)

(door slamming)

"What the?" (?)

"…" (?)

"You stolen something important to me."

(icicles forming)

"Give it back." (Emilia)

"Ojou-chan, are you an elf?" (?)

"No, I'm a half elf." (Emilia)

"A h-half e-elf? Then you are…" (?)

"Uhm, no, I'm not **her** ," _(random stuttering)_ "it is just that I have the same features but I am not **her."** (Emilia)

(clang)

"Ara, ara, since the original owner is present, I guess I will just see all your beautiful guts. Especially blondie over there. "(?)

"Hmmp… As entertaining as it should be I guess I should just kill you mudblood for harming my entertaining piece."

(opens portals with anti immortality noble phantasms)

"Mongrel." (snaps finger) (Gilgamesh)


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 2

**_ARC 1: The Thief, the Sword Saint and the Gut Hunter_**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hmmp… As entertaining as it should be I guess I should just kill you mudblood for harming my entertaining piece."

(opens portals with anti immortality noble phantasms)

"Mongrel." (snaps finger) (Gilgamesh)

 _(flying weapons)_ "What the!?" (?)

"Dodge this if you can _mudblood!_ Enkidu!" (Gilgamesh)

 _(chain rattling)_

"Ara, ara, I certainly felt your chains ensnaring my body. How lovely? You're not human are you? By the way my name is Elsa Granhiert blondie.) _(perverted moan)_ (Elsa)

"Hmmp.. For a _mudblood_ that thinks she's _especial_ to give me _its_ name.. I'm the one and only king! Remember that on your grave!"

 _(opens portals with Harpe, Gae Buddhie and Gae Bolg)_

"Die! _fake!_ immortal mongrel!" (Gilgamesh)

'Fake immortal? Those weapons, they are dangerous. Is this fear?'

 _(eyes widens)_

"!" (Elsa)

(snaps finger)

 _(skewered sounds)_

As the body drops to the ground motionlessly like a broken doll, Gilgamesh quickly dispersed all the treasures into golden motes of light leaving the _audience_ agape with the battle in front of everyone.

"Well, time for me to get back to sleep..."

 _(yawns heavily)_

"Hey blondie, for now take care of my daughter. Lia, be careful on blondie." (Puck)

"Uhm, okay Puck... Don't worry, he's like that but I know that he'll protect me." _(smiles)_ (Emilia)

 _(Puck goes back inside the crystal)_

"Uhm, what do you mean by fake immortal?" (Emilia)

"Hmmp. Let me grind to your inferior skull this mongrel, that _thing_ is a _vampire!_ An _inferior_ one that is."

 _(glances towards the little girl and a giant old man)_

"Hey worms, I believe that you lots stolen something on one of my _entertainments_." (Gilgamesh)

"Old man Rom..." _(frightened voice)_ (?)

"Felt, return the one you stolen from ojou-chan there or we won't make it alive here if we angered blondie there. " (Old man Rom)

"Okay old man."

 _(sighs heavily)_

"Here it is onee-chan.. Uhmm, thanks for saving us." (Felt)

"Stop right there!"

 _(sound of destroyed ceiling)_

"I came here cause I detected large amount of mana here."

"Where are my manners? I am Reinhardt von Astrea."

 _(looks at the corpse of the gut hunter)_

I _guess_ I'm already _late._ Then it is time for me to-"

 _(looks at Felt's hand with the glowing insignia)_

 _(walks towards Felt)_

"Hey you! What is your age!? Your birthday!? Who are your parents!?"

 _(grabs Felt's left hand)_

"Please come with me!" (Reinhardt)

"Hey! let go of me!" (Felt)

"You too." _(points at Old man Rom) (_ Reinhardt)

"Hmmp..."

 _(glances at Emilia)_

"Hey! mongrel, get that thing already, time for us to go."

 _(walks toward the door)_ (Gilgamesh)

"Uhm, okay but, is it okay for us to..." (Emilia)

"Here, Lady Emilia" (Reinhardt)

"Thanks..."

 _(follows Gilgamesh)_

"Hey! Wait for me." (Emilia)


	4. Arc 1: Interlude

**ARC 1: The Thief, the Sword Saint and the Gut Hunter**

 **Interlude**

"Hey! Wait for me." (Emilia)

 _(outside the loot house)_

"Uhm, Gil-kun, thanks for helping me."

 _(cheeks blushes)_

"Uhm, if you want you can stay at my house!"

'Please stay at my house.. Please stay at my house... Please stay at my house...'

 _(cheeks blushes more)_

"..." (Emilia)

"Hmmm... Gil-kun?" _(head ponders)_

"Make sure that your house is fitting for a king like me..." (Gilgamesh)

"Yes!"

 _(smiles brightens)_

"It will take us two days by the carriage but if we can fly..." (Emilia)

"Hmmp.. Okay just tell me the directions you mongrel."

 _(snaps finger)_

 _(portal opens with Vimana)_

* * *

 _(in the Vimana)_

"I can really see everything here."

 _(head tilts)_

"Pass through that large tree over there." (Emilia)

'Hmm, a giant tree? Interesting.'

"I guess nothing in this world will make me bored."

"Hahahaha! Unlike my previous garden full of boring mongrels! I can't believe I will give thanks to that abomination and that _faker_ for giving me the opportunity to come here!" _(shouts)_ (Gilgamesh)

"Uhm, e-to, what do you mean in your previous _garden?_ " (Emilia)

"Hmmp... As frail as a brain of a monkey... It means that I came from another world!" (Gilgamesh)

 _(stops time)_

 _(shadows coming)_

 _"No, Gil-kun... You mustn't tell our secrets!" (?)_

 _(shadow hands approaching from behind)_

'What the!?'

"Who are you mongrel!? How dare you order me!? A king!?"

 _(summons golden armor)_

 _"You're mine... I love you..." (?)_

 _(dispels shadows)_

 _(time starts flowing)_

"Gil-kun! What happened!? That armor is beautiful..." _(blushes)_ (Emilia)

"A mongrel just interrupts me."

 _(distorts face)_

'How dare that mongrel to make me as **_its_** possession!?'

 _(dispels golden armor)_

'In anyways, this world never fails to amuse me'

 _(looks up in the sky)_

"..." (Gilgamesh)

"Ah, we are near the Arlam village! There"

 _(points finger on the mansion)_

"Go there!" (Emilia)

"Hmmp." 'A weak bounded field' (Gilgamesh)

* * *

 _(in front of the mansion's door)_

"Ram! Rem! I arrived!"

 _(yells while knocking on the door)_

"..." (Emilia)

 _(door creaking)_

"Ah, Emilia-sama, welcome back."

 _(gazes towards Gilgamesh)_

"Uhm, pardon me Emilia-sama, but who is blondie over there?" (?)

"Ah, R-ram, t-this is G-gilgamesh-kun, I mean G-gil-kun..."

 _(blushing while stuttering)_

"H-he helped me retrieved my insignia from the thief and saves me from an assasin."

 _(looks down)_

"T-there's nothing between us." _(mutters in a very low voice)_

"..." (Emilia)

"I am called Ram, I am the head maid in this mansion, and this is Rem"

 _(glances anxiously towards the girl beside her)_

"my little sister."

'This guy, he's not normal. All my senses are screaming he's dangerous.' (Ram)

"I am called Rem, welcome to the mansion Gilgamesh-kun."

'This guy, one-san'

 _(glances towards her big sister)_

'is not a human, he's different. It is really faint, but he _smells.'_ (Rem)

"Hmmp... Two more interesting _playthings._ " (Gilgamesh)

 _(awkward silence)_

"Uhm, Ram, can you guide Gil-kun towards his room." (Emilia)

"Okay, Emilia-sama." _(cold gazes on Gilgamesh)_ (Ram)


	5. Arc 1: Between the Lines

**ARC 1: The Thief, the Sword Saint and the Gut Hunter**

 **Between the Lines**

"Don't worry Tohsaka, from now on I will do my best. So, take care of my younger self for me. " (Archer)

"Uhm!" _(smiles brightly)_ (Rin)

Then Archer vanishes into blue motes of light.

 _(opens eyes)_

 _(in front of a mansion)_

'What the! Where am I?' (Archer)

"Hey you, old man in red!" (?)

"..." (Archer)

"Be my knight." (?)

"Hell no... Go find yourself another one to prank with... " (Archer)

 _(left eye twitching)_

 _(walks towards him)_

"Hmmp, prank!? Just you know, you're in the presence of the most blessed person in the world?" (?)

 _(scowls inwardly)_

'Great, one arrogant prick sprouts after I shot one!'

 _(sighs heavily)_ (Archer)

"What's with that look!?" (?)

"Can you please introduce yourself first before insulting me!? And may I know where am I miss!?" (Archer)

"Hmmp, very well.. I am Priscilla Barielle, one of the five dragon priestess candidate that will become the ruler of this nation, Lugnica. " _(puffs her chest)_ (Priscilla)

"..."

 _(cursed inwardly)_

'Damn you Zelretch!' (Archer)

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thanks for the reviews, views and follows by the way... I'm really surprised and happy for the large number of views in just a day...

I've replied on the PMs for the reviews... Thanks for the comments of all the guess that helped me a lot...


	6. Arc 2: Prelude

**_Arc 2: Red, Blue, Gold, White, Black and more Doge_**

 **Prelude**

'It's been a while since I sleep without any annoying dogand _fakers._ ' (Gilgamesh)

 _(after few hours)_

 _(open eyes)_

 _(getting up on bed)_

 _(glares at the twins)_

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, blondie there is looking at us with lustful looks in his eyes like a beast ready to devour its prey." _(mocking_ _tone)_ (Rem)

 _(eyes twitching)_

"..."

 _(standing up)_

(Gilgamesh)

"Rem, Rem, run before he defiles you with his _sword_ , this One-sama will protect you with all of her body. So please run." _(mocking tone)_ (Ram)

 _(eyes twitching)_

 _(stares with dagger looks)_

"Hmmp, as if I, a king, will stoop lower for the likes of either of you _playthings._ " (Gilgamesh)

 _(stares mockingly)_

"Denying hard, Galge-kun? Saying those words while piercing your eyes on my clothes to see beautiful white skin... Fufufu...) _(laughs sheepishly)_ (Ram)

"Hmmp..." (Gilgamesh)

 _(walking towards the door)_

 _(door opens)_

 _(going inside the room)_

"Ah, G-gil-kun, you're already awake. D-did you slept well?" _(blushes)_ (Emilia)

"Hmmp..."

 _(walks out of the room)_

"There's no need to worry, mongrel..."

 _(stops walking)_

"But, its been a while for me to sleep soundly.. So, I'll just commend you for that. "

 _(turns around)_

"I will just go outside to fill myself with _fresh_ air... " (Gilgamesh)

 _(walks away)_

"Uhmmm, wait Gil-kun! Wait for me!" (Emilia)

* * *

 _(in the mansion's garden)_

"Uhm, Gil-kun.." _(fidgeting)_ "Puck wants to talk to you." _(summons Puck)_ (Emilia)

"Yo! Blondie."

 _(flies towards Gilgamesh)_

"Thank you for protecting Lia yesterday.." _(bows deeply)_ "But I got a question.." _(serious gaze)_ What are you doing here? What are you? And most importantly, what is your purpose on Lia?" (Puck)

 _(brows furrowed)_

"Houh... I'm just bored on watching filthy mongrels before and"

 _(gazes on Emilia)_

"I found my new entertainment to watch."

 _(smirks)_

"Anyways, as for what I am, there's no need for mongrels like you to know." (Gilgamesh)

 _(cold gaze)_

"Are you a witch?" (Puck)

 _(annoyed gaze)_

"Don't compare me to those ingrates and low beings, mongrel. I am far more superior than any of those cretins." (Gilgamesh)

"Anyways, I won't let anyone destroy my entertainment." (Gilgamesh)

"Uhm, eto, why don't we all get along and have fun? Gil-kun? Puck?" _(smiles)_ (Emilia)

 _(incoming footsteps)_ "Pardon for our intrusion, Emilia-sama, Puck-sama, _Galge-kun..._ The breakfast is ready to be served and... " Ram

" "The master of the mansion, Roswaal-sama has arrived. " " (Ram and Rem)


	7. Arc 2: Chapter 1

**_Arc 2: Red, Blue, Gold, White, Black and more Doge_**

 **Chapter 1**

 _(in the dining hall)_

"Wah! Bubby! Welcome back!"

 _(runs_ _towards Puck)_

"I missed you so much!"

 _(gazes on Gilgamesh)_

"Who is this blondie? A new houseboy I suppose?" (?)

 _(annoyed look)_

"Don't mistook me for a mere peasant you vixen!"

 _(glares intensifies)_

"Can't you feel the presence in front of a king of all the heavens!?" (Gilgamesh)

"Hmmp, all I can see is a self arrogant fop I suppose!"

 _(glares back)_

'But this guy, he's not a human. He feels like...' (?)

"Beatrice-sama, this is Gilgamesh-kun, he helped Emilia-sama and Puck-sama on the journey in the capital." (Ram)

" _Betty, be careful around him, even if I unleashed my true form, I feels like he can kill me easily... He killed a vampire without breaking a sweat in the capital..." (mumurs)_ (Puck)

 _(chains rattling)_

"Hmmm, whaaat an unusual eveeent? For Beatrice to beee having a seeeerious talk to a stranger..." (?)

"A jester!? Hah, its been a while since I saw one!" (Gilgamesh)

 _(feral grin)_

"Ahhhh indeed! Hmmm, where are my manneeers? Let me iiintroduce myself... I am Rooswal L. Mathers, master of this household... Nicee to meeet you..." (Roswaal)

"Hoh! Nice joke for a jester! Anyways, since your a jester fitting for a king like me, I will etched my name into your mind. I am the one and only king chosen by the heavens, my name is Gilgamesh! Hahaha!" (Gilgamesh)

"Shaall we eat our breakfast befoore it gets coold?" (Roswaal)

* * *

 _(on the table)_

"This wine doesn't suit my taste..."

 _(opens portal)_

 _(fills cup the wine from the portal)_

"Hmmm, much better." (Gilgamesh)

 _(eyes widen)_

"That's a straaange magic you got there, Gilgamesh-kun."

 _(lays down the spoon)_

"Aaanywaays, as a master of this mansion, I will rewaaard you whatever you ask for helping Emilia-sama retrieved her insignia. You see, Emilia-sama is one of the chosen candidate to become a dragon priestess, meaning the next ruler of this cooountry which incidentally that you heeelped her from saaving her position from being removed as oone of the caandidates..."

 _(spreads_ _his arms widely)_

"Now aaask anythiing!" (Roswaal)

"Hmmp, I don't need to ask a jester for what is already mine..."

 _(smirks)_

"Serve under me, jester!" (Gilgamesh)

 _(eyes widens)_

"..." (Roswaal)

"You!" (Ram)

 _(raised right hand)_

"Stop it, Ram..."

 _(feral grin)_

"Veery weell, I wiill serve under youu, your _Majesty._ Buuut, in return, willl you grant my request if I neeeed one?" (Roswaal)

"Hmmp, as a king, I will grant everything on my subjects if you piqued my interest!" (Gilgamesh)


	8. Arc 2: Chapter 2

**_Arc 2: Red, Blue, Gold, White, Black and more Doge_**

 **Chapter 2**

"Ram, Rem, from now on the Lord of this mansion is Gilgamesh-kun."

 _(serious face while grinning inwardly)_

'Now I'm few more steps closer in meeting you again _my master. Hahaha.'_

"Follow everything he says from now on. I will now become one of his servants as welll."

 _(gazes on Gilgamesh)_

"There's no grreeeaaaater joy in serving you, _your Majesty._ " (Roswaal)

"But Roswaal-sama, for suddenly giving up your position for this person who just showed up.." (Ram)

"Rem agrees with Onee-sama, Roswaal-sama." (Rem)

"Eh? N-no way..." (Emilia)

"This guy..." (Puck)

"Buut, I will continue to support Emilia-sama since the kingdom still acknowledges my presence more than his _Majesty._ "

(looks on Gilgamesh)

"Will it be alright your _Highness_?" (Roswaal)

"Hmmp, at least you mongrels know your place! I will show this country the one and true king! Hahahaha!" (Gilgamesh)

 _(sighs)_

"Betty will just go back to her library I suppose. Come on Bubby." _(Puck flies towards her)_ (Betty)

"Arrogant as ever, blondie. At least you kept your word as you said." (Puck)

"Hmmp..." _(stands up)_ "I guess I will just go outside to breath more fresh air..." _(walks towards the door)_

"Al Huma!" (Rem)

 _(explosion)_

"Not bad, for a cretin."

 _(smokes clearing)_

"Enkidu!"

 _(chain constricting Rem)_

 _(opens portals)_

"Know your place! Mongrel!" (Gilgamesh)

"Gil-kun, Rem, stop fighting! please!"

 _(runs between them)_

 _(worried look)_

"Please Gil-kun." (Emilia)

 _(closes all portal and dismissed Enkidu)_

 _(turns around)_

"Hmmp. Be grateful mongrel, for there will be no next time." (Gilgamesh)

 _(walks out of the room)_

"Huff, huff"

 _(coughing)_

'I thought I was gonna die.' _(fearful look)_ (Rem)

"Rem!" _(worried look)_ (Ram)

 _(sighs)_ _(runs at Rem)_ "Rem anything hurt!?"

 _(worried look)_

"Uhmm... Eeto... Gil-kun is a good person b-but he's just have some attitude.."

 _(scratches_ _left cheek while smiling wryly)_ "So, please apologize to him..." _(pouting)_ (Emilia)

"Thank you Emilia-sama... If you didn't... Rem will die. That's why I'm very grateful.." (Ram)

"O-okay Emilia-sama, Rem will apologize to Gilgamesh-kun later for Rem's misbehaviour earlier." (Rem)

"Wwhat was that!? That amount of power in each portal! It's so outrageous I suppose!" (Beatrice)

"And he's not even serious... That guy..." (Puck)

"Well, thaaat waass ot for toodaaayy! Ram, Rem, clean this place immediately." _(feral grin)_ 'That amount of power, so great, much more greater than that damn dragon! A dream came true!' (Roswaal)


	9. Arc 2: Chapter 3

**_Arc 2: Red, Blue, Gold, White, Black and more Doge_**

 **Chapter 3**

 _(outside the mansion)_

" _Your Majesty_ , may I aaask your permission for me to go to a ceertaiin errand?" (Roswaal)

"Will this errand benefit me, your king?" (Gilgamesh)

 _(smirks)_

"Of couurrse _your Majesty._ " (Rooswal)

"Very well. Hmmp." (Gilgamesh)

"Thank you, your Highness."

 _(flies away)_ (Roswaal)

"Galge-sama.. Time for us to tour you around the house... And..." (Ram)

(Gilgamesh-sama, I apologize for my misconduct earlier. It won't happen again." _bows)_ (Rem)

 _(gaze)_

"Hmmmp.. At least you now know your place mongrel... Nice suggestion, a king who can't know his castle is just a fool. Very well..." (Gilgamesh).

* * *

 _(inside the mansion_ a _fter showing almost all the rooms)_

"And finally this is the guest room in which you slept yesterday, but currently it is not Galge-kun."

 _(door opens)_

"This is currently Beatrice-sama's forbidden library. Beatrice-sama has the power called door-crossing... Any questions Galge-kun?" (Ram)

"Hmm..."

 _(enters the library)_

".." (Gilgamesh)

"What are you doing here!? Can't you see Betty is having a fun time I suppose?" (Beatrice)

"Hmmp, interesting!"

 _(looks at Beatrice)_

"I do have a question, mongrel." (Gilgamesh)

"After I answer your questions, also answer mine I suppose." (Beatrice)

"Hmmp, very well.. What is the history of this world? A summary will do.." (Gilgamesh)

 _(time freezes)_ _(summons shadows)_

 _"No... Gil-kun... You can't..." (?)_

"You again! Mongrel! I commend you and your stubbornness in ordering me, mongrel!"

(equips golden armor)

"Get out of here!" (Gilgamesh)

 _"I will always love you.. Your mine... Mine! Mine! Mine!" (?)_ _(shadow disperses)_

 _(time flow continues)_ "That armor... It radiates divinity, but more importantly, the stench of the witch became stronger I suppose." (Beatrice)

"Stench of a witch!? What do you mean mongrel?" (Gilgamesh)

"There is only one being here in this world that holds the title of the witch. It is said to be that _it_ devoured the other _six witches_ , starts rampaging and destroying half of the world.."

 _(grabs another_ _book)_

"The Dragon, the Sage and the Sword Saint managed to seal the witch because they can't completely kill it due to its power. Itis also said that _it_ has the features of a female half elf with silver hair. _Its_ name is _The_ Witch of _Envy,_ _Satella._ "

 _(closes book)_

"But that armor also suppresses the witch scent, surpassing the power of the witch, I suppose."

 _(gazes at Gilgamesh)_

"What are you? By saying earlier "the history of this world", Betty concluded one thing, you are not a being of this world..." (Beatrice)

"Hahahaha, splendid, for a tiny mongrel you got a brain! Very well, to answer your query, I am a 2/3 god and 1/3 human."

 _(gazes at the bookshelves)_

 _(yawns)_

 _(walks out of the room)_

"Now I guess it's time for me to sleep." (Gilgamesh)

 _(Ram bows)_

 _(door closes)_

"What does an arrogant _god_ like you doing here I suppose? Could it be that you are _they?_ "

 _(looks down)_

"Mother.." _(murmurs)_ (Beatrice)


	10. Arc 2: Between the Lines

**_Arc 2: Red, Blue, Gold, White, Black and more Doge_**

 **Between the Lines**

(draws ansuz rune)

"Now go, ojou-chan." (Lancer)

"Thank you, Lancer." (Rin)

 _(smirks)_

'Heh, a fitting end for me..' (Lancer)

 _(time freezes)_

"Nope.. Be my entertainment!" (?)

"Whaa!?" (Lancer)

 _(multicolored light engulfs the room)_

* * *

(in front of a mansion)

"What the!? Where am I!?"

'The wound in my chest!? Is healed!?' (Lancer)

"Hey you! How did you get here!?" (?)

"Tsk, like I would also want to know!?" (Lancer)

"Hey! Mimi! Look! A weird guy on a strange clothing!" (?)

"Hetaro! it's a pervert!" (Mimi)

"I'm not a pervert!" (Lancer)

"State your business here pervert!"

 _(points sword)_ (?)

 _(groans)_

"I keep telling you..."

 _(points Gae Bolg)_ "I AM NOT A PERVERT AND I ALSO DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!" (Lancer)

"Stop both of you! Julius, lay down your sword." (?)

"But Lady Hoshin, this pervert might harm you..." (Julius)

"I SAID I AM NOT A PERVERT!" (Lancer)

"If your not a pervert then why are you wearing those tight jeans!?" (Julius)

"This is a combat suit on my land! I am a WARRIOR not a PERVERT!" (Lancer)

"Then prove it! I, Julius Euclius challenges you to a spar!" (Julius)

"Way more like it! You damn _ikemen!_ Whoever draw first blood wins!" (Lancer)

 _(battle stance)_

 _(shocked)_

'Too fast! Shit! Can't dodge..' (Julius)

"Looks like my win. _Ikemen_! If this is a real battle, you already died. Dead man tells no tales after all." (Lancer)

"Hey mister, uhm, can you be my knight? Don't worry I will give you a good compensation.." (Hoshin)

'Come to think of it, I don't have any place to stay or money.'

 _(grins)_

"Nah, as long as I get to fight and go fishing, I will accept it, ojou-chan. Also you reminded me of someone." (Lancer)

"Then, I, Anastasia Hoshin, will be your _master_ , Hohohoho!" (evil laughter) (Anastasia)


	11. Arc 2: Chapter 4

**_Arc 2: Red, Blue, Gold, White, Black and more Doge_**

 **Chapter 4**

"Gilgamesh-sama, Rem will go to the village to gather food." (Rem)

"Village?" (Gilgamesh)

"Yes Gilgamesh-sama, the Arlam village under Rooswal" _(cough)_ " _your_ domain." (Rem)

"Hmmm.. Time for their king to show his appearance on his people. Follow me, I will go with you. " (Gilgamesh)

 _(outside the mansion)_

 _(summons Vimana)_

"!?" _(eyes_ _widens)_ (Rem)

"Hmmp, shocked by my greatness mongrel? Don't make me wait, come!" (Gilgamesh)

 _(few moments later)_

 _(in front of the village)_

"Hurry and get the things needed and fitted for a king's palate. Hmmp.." (Gilgamesh)

 _(walking randomly)_

"Hey! hey! That dog is so cute!" (?)

"A good act for a cur who tames dogs." (Gilgamesh)

"!?" _(shocked expression)_ 'How!? How did he know!?' (?)

"Act?" (?)

"Hey kids.. Stay away from that dog and vixen if you don't want to get hurt..."

 _(summons random arrows ready to fire)_

"I really _hate_ rabid dogs especially those who attempts to steal and murder my people! For a dog I won't be needing my treasures. Now, why not show your true form!" (Gilgamesh)

On a random place somewhere, a certain guy in blue tight jeans sneezes.

"Hey Lancer, got a cold?" (?)

"Hush it kiddo!" (Lancer)

"Run!" (?)

 _(running footsteps)_

"Petra what are you doing!? Blondie there is serious on killing us if we don't run!" _(yells)_ (?)

"No way! It's not true, Mei-chan, right?" (Petra)

 _(dog transforms angrily)_

"Help me!" (Petra)

"Tsk." (Gilgamesh)

 _(running footsteps)_ "Kyaaa!" (Petra)

 _(screeching sound)_

"Are you alright?" (Rem)

"T-thank you Rem-sama.." (Petra)

 _(snaps finger)_

 _(arrows exploding)_

"N-no way!?"

(fearful expression)

"P-please! D-don't hurt me... I will do anything..."

 _(sobbing)_ (Mei)

"P-please oji-san! Don't hurt Mei-chan." _(pleading)_ (Petra)

 _(glares)_

"Hmmp... Be my slave then if you want to live your life mongrel!" (Gilgamesh)

"I will, j-just spare me." (Mei)

"Gilgamesh-sama, the barrier around the village has been breached." (Rem)

"Hmmp, as expected of a very weak bounded field. Once the jester is back, I will order him to fix it and make it stronger. " (Gilgamesh)


	12. Arc 2: Between the Lines 2

**_Arc 2: Red, Blue, Gold, White, Black and more Doge_**

 **Between the Lines 2**

 _(on the Cachtice Castle year 1611)_

"Why? Why?"

 _(sulking)_

"I didn't do anything bad.." (?)

 _(popping sound)_

"Huh?" (?)

"Shhhh! Just be quiet.."

 _(frowns)_

"Hey little lady, do you want to get out of this place?" (Zelretch)

"Yes. Please! Just get me out of here!" _(pleading)_ (?)

 _(feral grin)_

 _(multicolored lights shines brightly)_

"I will send you to a place far from here. _Good Luck!_ Elizabeth..."

'Now then, time to...' (Zelretch)

 _(in the main road of Lugnica)_

'Where am I? Where is this place? This must be a dream...'

 _(vision blurring)_

 _(collapsed)_ (Elizabeth)

"Hey Miss! Are you alright ~nyah!?" (?)

'A talking cat...'

"Am I dreaming?" _(murmurs)_ (Elizabeth)

"This is reality ~nyah! But before that!" (?)

'It feels warm...' _(passed out)_


	13. Arc 2: Interlude

**_Arc 2: Red, Blue, Gold, White, Black and more Doge_**

 **Interlude**

 _(a day after the Arlam Village incident)_ _(inside the mansion)_

"Sooo, that's what happened. Anywaayyyys, his _Majesty_ is that really powerful. To defeaat the _guthunter_ effortlessly and a giant ulgram in a fraction of a second. I have no greater joy other than serving you." (Roswaal)

"Hmmp... Strengthen the bounded field around the village jester! If another incident happened like that which will harm my people I won't leave a chunk of meat on your corpse! Your incompetent behavior will be your early grave! " (Gilgamesh)

"A-as you wish!" 'Tsk, I must play things carefully in order to free my master, or else I will die before that happens.' (Roswaal)

 _(knocks)_

"Galge-sama, Roswaal-sama, the messengers from the capital arrives. As of now Rem is entertaining them at the living room." (Ram)

"Hmmp... Let them come here in this room." (Gilgamesh)

"As you wish." (Ram)

* * *

 _(few moments later outside the office)_

"Felix-sama, Elizabeth-sama, Emilia-sama, Gilgamesh-sama and Roswaal-sama are waiting inside the room." (Rem)

"Gilgamesh?" 'Maybe a foreign nobleman.' (Felix)

"?" 'Sounds familiar.' (Elizabeth)

 _(door opens)_

"Hmmp, come inside mongrels! Don't waste my time or your lives will be wasted!" (?)

"!?" 'This presence. Dangerous!' (Elizabeth)

"Uhm, eto, my name is Felix Argyle, knight of Crusch-sama. We've come to deliver some messages." (Felix)

"I am Elizabeth Bathory, and I am not a mongrel!" (Elizabeth)

"Hoh, a pitiful _dragon mongrel_ who has a hides herself inside a room til the day _it_ dies..." (Gilgamesh)

" "Dragon?" " (Emilia and Felix)

 _(reveals her wings)_

 _(cold gaze)_

"How dare you insult me!?" (Elizabeth)

 _(portals open)_

"Know your place! Mongrel!" (Gilgamesh)

"Gil-kun please stop!" (Emilia)

"Your _Majesty_ she's righttt, to attack a messenger means trouubbleee and will create a bad reputation on yourr imaagee.." (Roswaal)

 _(dispels portals)_ "Hmmp." (Gilgamesh)

 _(sighs)_

"Uhmm, the messages are ~nyah,

first would be the gathering of the candidates 4 days from now and the proposal of an alliance between Crusch-sama and Emilia-sama ~nyah. Also, Gil-kyun, what do you mean by Elizabeth being a dragon? ~nyah." (Felix)

"Hmmp, ask the mongrel yourself!" (Gilgamesh)

"Anyways..." (Felix)

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thanks for the 3k views and 1k visitors everyone. I'm super duper happy with the results. Sadly I can't find a beta :(

Thanks DrackNath, EBDDRAGON369, Bernkanstel and Akashic Records for giving me ideas and reviews.

Thanks also HYDE-BEESERKER, the Rupture,

Hero King Gilgamesh, Solvier and Gabriel 790 for inspiring reviews.

I promised that the chapters for Arc 3 and 4 are very long since there are too many events.

For the pairing, it will be a secret.

Anyways, Thank You Again Everyone.. (Currently writing arc 4)


	14. Arc 3: Prelude

**_ARC 3: Holy Grail War Again without the Holy Grail_**

 **Prelude**

 _(random road in the capital)_

"Damn! damn! damn!" [AN: He _says_ "Onore!onore! onore!] _(muttering curse)_ (Gilgamesh)

"Mou, Gil-kun! Let's just enjoy the scenery here. Don't be so negative!" (Emilia)

"Fumufumu, cheer up blondie! My daughter is right! The scenery in great here." (Puck)

"Tsk!" (Gilgamesh)

Gilgamesh has been cursing himself since he and the others came in the capital using Vimana...

"I will just go to the bathroom!" (Gilgamesh)

* * *

 _(flashback)_

"Anyways... It would benefit both of the factions once the proposal's _contents_ had been fulfilled. The _contents_ will be discussed on the capital if Emilia-sama agrees first to the alliance ~nyah. Rest assured that we will kept our part of the bargain ~nyah." (Felix)

 _(glares)_

"Agree first before spilling the contents.. Hmmm.."

 _(smirks)_

"Hahaha! Interesting... Okay! I will agree for my entertainment's benefit! But there's one condition! Serve under me! All of your faction!" (Gilgamesh)

"Nyah!?" (Felix)

"Whaat!?" (Roswaal)

"Uhmm, mou, Gil-kun you meanie!"

 _(pouts)_

"Felix-kun, don't worry and be bothered by Gil-kun.. Please tell Crusch-san I will agree on the alliance..." _(smiles)_ (Emilia) "You mongrel! Why did you agree and disobeyed your king!?" (Gilgamesh)

 _(sticks out tongue)_

"Bleehhh! Hmmp!" (Emilia)

"Tsk, do what you want! Don't come running to me if you need help mongrel!" _(leaves the room)_ (Gilgamesh)

"Well that was new.."

 _(floats)_

"He didn't even attack you Lia... Fufufu.. Maybe he's can't resists and tamed by your charm..." (Puck)

 _(nods)_ (Felix, Elizabeth, Roswaal, Ram, Rem)

"Mou, everyone, Gil-kun is always like that but deep inside he's a good person! Ah, Gil-kun! Wait!" (Emilia)

 _(flashback ends)_

* * *

 _(on the capital)_

'Damn mongrels! Where should I vent my anger!'

 _(walks in the alley)_

"Hmm.."

(Gilgamesh)

 _(running footsteps)_

Hey you commoner! Come here and serve me!" (?)

"You got guts vixen to call me a commoner and mock me!?" (Gilgamesh)

"It is natural for me to call you a commoner since you are one! Since I am the most blessed person of this world! Hohoho!" (?)

 _(vein pops on Gilgamesh)_

 _(random footsteps)_

"Hey you bitch! You got nerves to insult us! Now face our demise!" (?)

 _(another vein pops on Gilgamesh)_

"H-hey aniki, that guy looks familiar?" (?)

"Nah, just ignore that nobody.." (?)

"Ah, a-aniki, I remember now! H-he's... Hiiiii!" (?)

 _(more veins pop on Gilgamesh)_

"How dare you mongrels to ignore me!?"

(opens gate of Babylon)

"I will etched on your mongrel skulls the king you ignored! Now prepare for I will bent all my anger to you mongrels!"

 _(flicks_ _finger)_

"Die!" (Gilgamesh)

 _(arrows colliding)_

"What!? Those arrows!" (Gilgamesh)

Unfortunately the three thieves were caught in the explosion.

"Hey, Priscilla, are you okay? More importantly.." 'Those arrows'(?)

"What is going on!? Explain to me this instant Archer!" (Priscilla)

"Hahahaha! It's been a while"

 _(widens gate of Babylon)_

 _" **Faker! Scum! Mongrel! Counterfeit!"**_ (Gilgamesh)

"Tsk! I dunno why your alive but"

 _(duplicates gate of Babylon)_

"I will stop you! Golden Prick!" (Archer)

" "Die!" " (Archer and Gilgamesh)

* * *

 _(on the main road of the capital)_

 _(multiple explosions)_

"An explosion?" '

There's only one person capable of doing that.'

"Lia!" (Puck)

"Let's go Puck! Ram! Rem!" (Emilia)

"Yes Emilia-sama!" (Ram and Rem)

* * *

(on another road)

"Houh, it's been a while since I fight.. Time to go! Sorry Julius but I will leave ojou-chan to you." (Lancer)

"No we will come with you. If I can't face this conflict I can't be called a ruler!" (Anastasia)

"Count us in!" (Mimi and Hetaro)

"Me too Lancer-dono!" (Julius)

* * *

(on front of the appa store)

 _(more explosions)_

"Sorry but here, keep the change!" (Reinhardt)


	15. Arc 3: Chapter 1

**_ARC 3: Holy Grail War Again without the Holy Grail_**

 **Chapter 1**

 _(more explosions)_

(swords flying)

"Mind if I join?" (Lancer)

"Lancer?" (Archer)

 _(opens more portal)_

"Now a rabid dog just pops out of nowhere? Mongrels are popping one after another.. Tsk!" (Gilgamesh)

"Nah, just stay there and watch like a good dog. I got something to settle this golden prick!" (Archer)

"Hou! I'm grateful for what you did! **_Faker_**! That abomination sent me here in this world! I really _thanked you_ for lending it a _hand!_ " (Gilgamesh)

 _(time freezes)_

 _"Gil-kun... Don't!" (?)_

"Don't interfere with my fight you _cur!_ " (Gilgamesh)

 _(shadow hands approaching)_ _(summons golden armor)_

 _(time resumes)_ "You and your arrogance will just gonna pollute this world!" (Archer)

"DAMN YOU **_FAKER!_** " (Gilgamesh)

 _(distance closes)_

"DIE!" (Archer)

"Gil-kun! Puck!" (Emilia)

 _(shooting icicles)_

 _(distance widens)_

"Both of you! Stop it please!" _(pleading)_ (Emilia)

"Tsk! Be grateful for your days in this world have been extended _faker!_ " (Gilgamesh)

"Hou! Now that's new, the _King of Heroes_ to be tamed by a girl." (Archer)

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but since those explosions are quite pretty attractive, the guards are coming in this direction, better scram now or it will be a headache!"

 _(gazes on_ _Archer)_

"Let's have an sparring after this, Archer." _(leaps_ _away)_ (Lancer)

"Let's go now, Priscilla."

 _(carries in bridal style)_ ".." (Archer)

"Hey! Let me go!" (Priscilla)

"I'll be watching you, Eiyu-Ou." _(leaps away)_ (Archer)

"Hmmp, let's go now, mongrels." (Gilgamesh)

"Hey blondie.."

'Those guys, they have the same aura as him. This is getting more and more complicated.'

 _(gazes at the craters)_

'Not only they are capable of killing me even if I unleashed my true form but also, they are even more powerful than the witches I encountered.'

"Explain everything later. For now let's go." (Puck)

"Hmmp.." (Gilgamesh)

* * *

 _(on the main road)_

"Lancer, are you alright!? Your so fast we can't caught up with you. " (Anastasia)

"Anyways, Lancer-dono what happened? Did you find the culprits of those explosions?" (Julius)

"Nah! They escaped... I'm too late it seems.. Anyways, no casualties except those craters I guess." _(scratches cheek)_ (Lancer)

"If you say so..." _(looks down)_ (Anastasia)

"Huge! Those craters!" (Mimi)

"Julius? Do you know what happened here. It seems I am late." (Reinhardt)

"Nope. They escaped according to Lancer-dono." (Julius)

"Yoh! I'm Lancer. Nice to meet you!" _(grins)_ (Lancer)

"Ah, forgive my rudeness, I'm Reinhardt van Astrea. Nice to meet you also." _(shakes hand)_ (Reinhardt)

"Ah, Reinhardt was it? If you got time can we spar!?" (Lancer)

"Lancer is a battle maniac!" (Hetaro)

"Ah, sure, but I'm on duty now. More importantly, we maybe able to find clues about the culprits." (Reinhardt)

* * *

 _(somewhere)_

 _(stones crumble)_

"Uggghhh! Aniki... Are you alright? Those monsters..." (?)

"L-let's just hide first. Surely the guards are coming here for what happened." (?)

* * *

 _(on the mansion at the capital)_

"Uhm, Gil-kun, are you hurt?" _(concerned face)_ (Emilia)

"As if that faker can even touch me." (Gilgamesh)

"Hey blondie, what do you mean a faker? More importantly, can you tell us what really are those two guys? They seems to know you. That white haired man in red which you called faker hated you for some reasons and in return you also loathed him." _(serious tone)_ (Puck)

"Please Gil-kun!" _(puppy_ eyes) (Emilia)

"Hmmmp, let this king answer your queries." (Gilgamesh)

Gilgamesh explains what are the Servants, the Throne of Heroes and the Holy Grail war.

"So basically you and those guys, the heroes of your world, becoming foes on the _Grail war_ just to obtain a wish?" (Puck)

"Hmmp, I'm just claiming what is mine from the start." (Gilgamesh)

 _(sighs)_ (Puck, Ram, Rem)

"Uhmm, aano... Since the _Grail_ thing here doesn't exist why not just get along?" (Emilia)

"It's not that easy Lia. Especially blondie's pride here is on the line." (Puck)

* * *

 _(Barielle's Mansion)_

"I said put me down! Archer!"

 _(drops on the floor)_

"Ughhh." (Priscilla)

"Hey you! Does your arrogance hold no bounds! If I'm late just even if just a second that golden prick could've killed you!" (Archer)

"Hmmp, as if I will die on a horrible manner, after all -" _(puffs chest)_ (Priscilla)

 _(eyes rolling)_

"I'm the most blessed person in this world blah blah."

 _(sighs)_

"Ever since I came here.. Me and my luck..." (Archer)

"Now, more importantly, Archer, from what I've seen earlier, both of you knows each other albeit hostile to each other. Tell me, who and what exactly are both of you." (Priscilla)

* * *

 _(Hoshin Trading Company HQ)_

"Hey Lancer, tell me why did you let the culprits escaped? Don't play dumb! Judging from your speed earlier you can catch anyone on a whim! We could've got the money from the reward!" _(dark aura)_ (Anastasia)

"Hiii! Ah, eto, sono, I just screwed up.. Hahaha!" (Lancer)

[AN: Good luck Lancer...]

* * *

 _(Karsten Manor)_

"Elizabeth, according to Felix said, is it true that you are a dragon?" (Crusch)

"Yes. I won't deny it." (Elizabeth)

"!?" (Wilhelm and Felix)

"But one thing is for sure. That guy called Gilgamesh, if he's the same guy as the legend says in our world, he could obliterate everyone if he wishes in just a second." (Elizabeth)

"Hmmm.. Are you related to Volcanica?" (Crusch)

"Whose that!?" (Elizabeth)

"Hmmm... For now let's hide the fact to the public that your a dragon, or it will cause an uproar.. "

'Things are getting more interesting. The royal selection, the dragon in front of me and the person called Gilgamesh.'

"Now.. Let just the time unfolds everything." (Crusch)


	16. Arc 3: Between the Lines

**_ARC 3: Holy Grail War Again without the Holy Grail_**

 **Between the Lines**

"Hmmp... To even surpassed your own legend." (Gilgamesh)

 _(vision darkens)_

 _(multicolored lights)_

 _(in front of van Astrea manor)_

 _(opens eyes)_

 _(shocked)_

'Now where exactly am I?' (Berserker)

 _(looks around)_

"Ara, where am I?"

 _(eyes widen)_ "Berserker! You're alive! More importantly where are we?" (Illyasville)

"Hey move!" (?)

 _(colliding and crashing sounds)_

"Tch! I-it hurts! Hey you! Are you listening?! I said get out of the way!" (?)

"Mou! It's not my fault! You crashed because you're not paying attention to your way!" (Illyasville)

"???" (Berserker)

 _(explosion sounds)_

"Felt-sama, please go back inside the mansion!" (Maid)

 _(multiple explosion sounds)_

"Hey Felt! Get back here inside! Judging from its size, its dangerous even if the explosion is far from here! Ah! you too and your companion kid!" (Old man Rom)

"O-okay! Rom-ji." (Felt)

"Come Berserker! Ah, pardon my rudeness, I am Illyasville von Einsbern, and this is Berserker, nice to meet you. " (Illyasville)


	17. Arc 3: Chapter 2

**_ARC 3: Holy Grail War Again without the Holy Grail_**

 **Chapter 2**

"Gilgamesh-sama, Emilia-sama, Roswaal-sama has prepared the carriage to the royal palace." (Rem)

"Gil-kun, remember that you must never attack anyone on the palace whatever happens. Promise me." _(pleading doge eyes)_ (Emilia)

"Hmmp, those mongrels deserved to be incinirated for not noticing the arrival of their one and true king." (Gilgamesh)

"Aahhh, Gilgamesh-sama, it willll be a troouuuble if the kingdom's castle and the people within it are destroyyyeeed. Whattt is a kingdom withouut manpower?" (Roswaal)

 _(popped out)_

"Hey blondie, even I want to freeze those guys if they insulted Lia. Have a self control will you. " (Puck)

"Hmmp." (Gilgamesh)

* * *

 _(on the castle)_

"Welcome Emilia-sama, the others are waiting inside." (Guard)

 _(door opens)_

"Hmmp, a pitiful place for it to be called a castle!" (Gilgamesh)

 _(footsteps)_

"Yoh! Goldie! I never expecting to see you here." (Lancer)

"Houh.. A dog is allowed inside the castle?" (Gilgamesh)

 _(tilts head)_

"Dog?" (Emilia and Anastasia)

 _(footsteps)_

"Tch.. Arrogant prick as ever."

 _(sighs)_

"Why do I always deal with arrogant pricks? Me and my luck." (Archer)

"Hello, halfwits."

 _(gaze on Gilgamesh)_

"Hohoho! I didn't expected that you picked up a commoner along the way." (Priscilla)

"Houh, a dressed up mongrel thinks high of herself." (Gilgamesh)

 _(cold gazes)_

"For a commoner you have guts to call me a mongrel, me, Priscilla Barielle! Hmmp." (Priscilla)

 _(face palm)_

" "You two are really alike." " (Archer and Lancer)

" "Shut up! Mongrel!" " (Priscilla and Gilgamesh)

" "Pfffff.." " _(holds laughter)_ (Anastasia and Emilia)

"Hi! Gil-kyun!" (Felix)

"Never expected my nephew to find her equal." (Crusch)

" **Everyone in attendance!**

 **The members of the sage council are making their presence!**

 **The royal selection is about to start!**

 **Candidates and their respective knights please proceed to the center in front!"** (?)

"Let's go now Archer." (Priscilla)

 _(walks away)_

"Well see you later Goldie. Let's go ojou-chan." (Lancer)

 _(walks away)_

"Gilgamesh-sama, pleaasee accompany Emilia-sama in froont. The conference is about to begin." (Roswaal)

"Let's go, Gil-kun." (Emilia)

 _(equips golden armor)_

"Hmmp, be grateful mongrel." (Gilgamesh)

* * *

 _(in front)_

"Ah! It's blondie from before!" (Felt)

"What the!? I didn't expected both of you _archers_ to be here in front! Now this is exciting!" (Lancer)

"A commoner and a halfwit, a very fitting couple." (Priscilla)

"Both _fakers_ lumped together! Don't make me laugh! I am the only one who is fitting to sit there on the throne!" (Gilgamesh)

"They're very energetic. ~nyah" (Felix)

"If you all may.."

 _(cough)_

"I, Marcos, the leader of the Imperial knights will direct now the proceedings. A new prophecy has been carved on the Dragon Stone few weeks ago." (Marcos)

* * *

 _Behold! A foreign king, a wrought iron hero, a hound warrior, a giant demigod and my kin's daughter will bring forth destruction of the old and prosperity to the new era._

 _The_ _foreign king will give love to the chosen candidate and they will become rulers of the new world._

 _The daughter of my kin will find retribution._

 _The demigod will bring redemption._

 _The hound will have countless deaths._

 _The wrought iron hero will create his harem._

 _They will be the new pillars of this kingdom that will destroy all evil._

* * *

 _(flinches)_

( _snaps)_

"That's it! If I find that Root be damned bloodsucker I will shoved a Caladbolg in his ass!" _(shouts)_ (Archer)

"Sounds fun Archer! But why is it always I'm the one who's suffering!?" (Lancer)

"Hahaha! As expected, I am the most fitted to become the ruler! Now bow down to me, mongrels!" (Gilgamesh)

" "Eh!?" " (Everyone else)


	18. Arc 3: Chapter 3

**_ARC 3: Holy Grail War Again without the Holy Grail_**

 **Chapter 3**

 _(a day after the conference)_

 _(Emilia's camp)_

"As much as I appreciated being recognized by mongrels.."

 _(gloomy aura)_

"When did it come to this!? I want my peace back! I lived much more peacefully and more quietly in Uruk than here! I can't even go outside _normally_ because of a _demon_!" (Gilgamesh)

 _(Emilia hugs tightly)_

"Mou, Gil-kun!"

(pouts)

"I'm really glad for what you did yesterday but calm down will you..." _(blushes_ _more_ (Emilia)

"Tch. I will never handover Lia to you easily blondie." (Puck)

"As if I care! Hmmp." (Gilgamesh)

* * *

 _(flashback)_

" "Eh!?" " (Everyone else)

"W-what do you mean? Mister?" (Miklotov)

"I am the one and only king chosen by the heavens! I am Gilgamesh! Don't just mister me, mongrel!" (Gilgamesh)

"Hey! Be respectful to the-" (Marco)

 _(waves hand)_

"It's fine Marco, uhmm, mister Girugameshu? Was it? Can you sit on the throne to prove if you are really the foreign king stated in the prophecy? If not then we will just execute you for saying this blasphemy." (Miklotov)

 _(everyone glares Gilgamesh)_

"Hmmp... I will sit there even if you don't tell me to do so _because_ it is **_my rightful chair._** "

 _(steps forward)_ _(sits down on the throne)_ _(engulfs golden light on the throne room)_

'What the!?'

"W-will that be enough? Mongrel?" (Gilgamesh)

 _(everyone shocked)_

"Y-yes your m-majesty!"

 _(kneels deeply)_

"P-please forgive my rudeness." (Miklotov)

" "N-no way!" " (Emilia, Priscilla, Anastasia and Crusch)

 _(feral grin)_

"Nooowwww, your majesty if I may. Pleaase select your queen among the candidates."

'Few more! I can finally see my master and kill that damn dragon!'

"It is best to-" (Roswaal)

 _(thud)_

"Don't order me, jester!" (Gilgamesh)

"Hush it Goldie! Just choose already! Why you and Archer always got the good stuff!" (Lancer)

"You'll never know Lancer."

 _(sighs)_

"The wrath of many women trying to get you even if they killed you and tear you apart limb by limb just to be with you."

 _(turns back)_

"I had enough." (Archer)

 _(carries Priscilla like a bride)_

"A-archer! Put me down this instant! We are not done yet! I won't accept a nobody especially that upstart commoner to be on the throne!" (Priscilla)

"Let's go home Priscilla."

 _(cast sleeping spell)_

 _(gaze on Gilgamesh)_

"I guess you've changed from a wild beast to a domesticated one. But if you dare to hurt more innocent people in this world, I will bring you down." _(dash towards outside)_ (Archer)

 _(goes down to **his** throne)_

 _(gaze on Emilia and Roswaal)_

"Let's leave little girl _and you too jester._ I can't stand here being surrounded by pitiful mongrels. It makes me want to slaughter them all." (Gilgamesh)

 _(flashback ends)_

* * *

 _(knocking)_

 _(door opens)_

"Sorry for the intrusion but Gilgamesh-sama, Emilia-sama, it's time to go." (Rem)

"Fufufu... Both of you can continue on what you're doing on the carriage.. Now, if you'll excuse us..." (Ram)

".." ".." _(Gilgamesh and Emilia's faces blushes)_

 _(door closes)_

"Tch.." (Gilgamesh)

 _(chuckling)_ "Hehehe!" (Emilia)

* * *

 _(Karsten Manor)_

 _(inside the office)_

 _(knocks)_

"Crusch-sama, Gilgamesh-sama and Emilia-sama have already arrived." (Wilhelm)

"Guide them in the living room. I will arrive shortly." (Crusch)

"Ha!" (Wilhelm)

 _(door closes)_

"With this we can have more manpower to deal with **_it._** " _(muttering)_ (Crusch)

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

I'm really super duper grateful from all the reviews and the 4k views for just a week.

\\(^Δ^)/

A great success! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow since I seriously needed some sleep. LOL. Can't sleep cause ideas kept entering my head.

The next 2 chapters will be a bit _bloody_. I **really** need to have some beta reader :(

Anyways, keep following the story guys.

Thank you everyone..

See you later...

\\(*=*)/


	19. Arc 3: Chapter 4 V2

**_ARC 3: Holy Grail War Again without the Holy Grail_**

 **Chapter 4**

 _(beneath the Flugel Tree)_

"Is that information reliable mongrel?" (Gilgamesh)

"Yes, I am certain." (Crusch)

* * *

 _(flashback)_

 _(Karsten Manor)_

"Emilia-sama, Gilgamesh-sama, everyone is waiting inside but Crusch-sama will arrived shortly." (Wilhelm)

 _(door opens)_

"Yoh! Goldie. Fancy meeting you here." (Lancer)

"Hmmp! As if I want to see a dog lurking around!" (Gilgamesh)

"Anyways, nice move there yesterday Goldie! Quit denying it will yah! You've been captured by ojou-chan there! Hahaha-" (Lancer)

 _(ka-ching)_

"Shut up dog!" (Gilgamesh)

"Heh! Bring it on!" (Lancer)

"Awahwahw!"

 _(panicking)_

"Gil-kun please stop!" (Emilia)

"Tchh.." (Gilgamesh)

 _(knocking)_

 _(Crusch, Felix, Wilhelm and Elizabeth enters)_

"Apologies for being late. I guess that only both of your camps agreed. Anyways, let's start the negotiation. Felix, if you will." (Crusch)

"Since both of your parties agreed to be in part of this alliance, as I have said earlier that we will discuss the content ~nyah"

 _(lifts finger)_

"There's first content in this alliance, it will be the subjugation of one of the Great Beast, the Hakugei ~nyah" (Felix)

"According to the reports, the predicted path of the White Whale will be on the Arlam village tomorrow night that's why-" (Crusch)

"You invited us on this fiasco. Hmmp. I alone can deal with it whatever that _Hakugei_ is." (Gilgamesh)

"Trust blondie there Missy. Whatever that thing is, he can obliterate it without a sweat. Looks like I won't have any _fun_ left if that happens." (Lancer)

"Why call forth an alliance when I alone can crush whatever that thing is!?" (Elizabeth)

"A-are you three serious ~nyah!? Y-you really don't knew what _Hakugei_ is!? It is a mabeast that terrorized the world for 400 years and yet you three don't knew it ~nyah!" (Felix)

"Uhmm, because Gil-kun and the two others came from another world I guess? Hehe." (Emilia)

"Yeah, a certain prankster dumped me here before I die." (Lancer)

"Me too, I agreed to him to take me away from the prison but I didn't know he'll dumped me here." (Elizabeth)

"Prankster?" (Everyone except the three)

"B-but because of t-that prankster I'm able to meet Gil-kun! A-and I'm happy for that." _(squeals)_ (Emilia)

"Leaving that aside."

'They are not lying.'

"The first reward is that we can gain popularity for the election but it's not necessary anymore. The only rewards left are the spoils of the subjugation, which is the carcass of the Hakugei that can be sell by a huge amount, and the safety of the kingdom." (Crusch)

"The second content of the alliance is the strange activity of the witch cult near the Arlam village ~nyah. It is said that-" (Felix)

 _(stands up)_

"Hmmp. Let's go mongrel." (Gilgamesh)

"Gil-kun..." (Emilia)

"Where are you going?" (Crusch)

"I'll annihilate those mongrels." (Gilgamesh)

"Do you know where are you going?" (Crusch)

"Hmmp, a king knows where he is always going." (Gilgamesh)

"H-how!?" (Crusch)

"Gil-kun wait!"

 _(door closes)_

 _(pouts)_

"Mou.. Crusch-san sorry. Please forgive Gil-kun. He's always like that but deep inside he's a good guy." (Emilia)

"I-its okay Emilia-san" (Crusch)

 _(bows)_

"Wait me Gil-kun!" (Emilia)

 _(door closes)_

"What's the matter Crusch-sama?" (Wilhelm)

"He's not lying that he knows.." (Crusch)

"Haha. I'm not even surprised that he knows it because he has all the _noble phantasms_ known in the history of our world."

 _(grins)_

"But I'm surprised that he lowers his pride for that white missy there. Nah, I guess I should inform the white haired bastard about this."

 _(ponders)_

"Anyways time for me to go ojou-chan." (Lancer)

 _(door closes)_

"Gather our troops now! Time to head there just in case..."

 _(gaze on Elizabeth)_

'And for me to see what are they capable of.'

"And Elizabeth, accompany us tomorrow night on the subjugation." (Crusch)

 _(flashback ends)_

* * *

"Is that a floating whale!?"

 _(eyes twitching)_

"Don't bother answering.. Know what? Screw my common sense! Fuck that old coot!" (Archer)

 _(dejected sigh)_

"Troops be ready! Prepare for-" (Crusch)

["Trace on!"]

 _(creates bow)_

["I am the bone of my sword"]

["Hound of the red plains. "]

["Hrunting!"]

 _(explosion)_

"What!?" (Crusch)

"Don't take away my fun old man! Hoorah! Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death: Gae Bolg!" (Lancer)

 _(explosion)_

"§§§§" _(deafening roar)_

"What the!? Still alive!? Tch. Hey Goldie! A little help here!" (Lancer)

 _(opens Gate of Babylon)_

"Quit barking you dog! Die you overgrown fish!" (Gilgamesh)

["Trace Bullet On! Infinite Fire!"] (Archer)

"§§§§." _(deafening roar)_

"Take this!" (Archer, Gilgamesh, Lancer and Elizabeth)

"* _Ryu no Ibuki_!" (Elizabeth) [TN: Dragon Breath]

"Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death: Gae Bolg!" (Lancer)

"My core is twisted in madness. Caladbolg!" (Archer)

"Gate of Babylon!" (Gilgamesh)

 _(one very huge and deafening explosion)_

 _(chunks of meat raining)_ _(deafening silence)_

"I-is this a dream?" (Wilhelm)

"I-impossible! F-for it to be defeated by only 4 people!" (Crusch)

"Sorry to disappoint you more missy but that white haired bastard and Goldie is holding back." (Lancer)


	20. Arc 3: Chapter 5V2

**_ARC 3: Holy Grail War Again without the Holy Grail_**

 **Chapter 5**

"Now we don't have any carcass to retrieve. Just chunks of meat.."

 _(mumbling)_

'Even so, I'm glad they are on our side.'

 _(smiles)_

"Troops! Gather the chunks of meat and let's go back to the capital." (Crusch)

 _(footsteps)_

"Gilgamesh-sama, Lancer-dono, Archer-dono and Elizabeth.."

 _(kneels)_

"Thank you for killing the Hakugei. You have my gratitudes. Just seeing it die is enough for my revenge."

 _(on seiza)_

"Thank you very much!" (Wilhelm)

"Don't thank us yet, we're just on the first part, now you need to evacuate the villagers as soon as possible. For me I should accompany these troops to go back to the capital." (Archer)

"Nah, I guess I'll just also tag along with you white haired bastard. I bet Goldie alone can handle those freaks. Alright then, good luck." (Lancer)

"Felix, Wilhelm, go with his majesty." (Crusch)

" " Ha! " " (Felix and Wilhelm)

"Hmmp, let's go now mongrels." (Gilgamesh)

"Uhmm, Yes!"

'He's so strong. He almost can do anything. Maybe he can...'

"Coming!" (Emilia)

* * *

 _(Arlam Village dawn time)_

"T-that was a very convenient ride Gilgamesh-sama.." (Wilhelm)

"I agree with you Wilhelm-san." _(giggles)_ (Emilia)

"Hey mongrels, wake up the villagers, gather them up and go with them to the mansion." (Gilgamesh)

"B-be careful Gil-kun." _(worried look)_ (Emilia)

"Hmmp.. As if those worms can harm me. Also..."

 _(looks_ _at Felix)_

"Inspect the villagers one by one. I know you can detect someone suspicious." (Gilgamesh) [AN: remember Sha Nagba Imuru]

"Okay, Gil-kyun~nyah." (Felix)

 _(the cave near the village)_

"Come out from your hole, worm!" (Gilgamesh)

"Ahhh! How slothful!"

 _(footsteps)_

"Ahh! This smell! The smell of LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! My brain is trembling!"

 _(stops walking)_

"Ahhhh! My manners, I am the Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Betelgeuse Romanee Conti -desu! You must be **_pride!?_** " (Betelgeuse)

 _(opens portal with holy swords)_

"Hahahaha! Very funny worm! But..."

 _(cold gaze)_

"How dare you compare me to the likes of your group! A bunch of worms! I will just destroy not only your filthy body but also your soul!" (Gilgamesh)

"H-how!? HOW!? HOW!? I-IMPOSSIBLE! I-IS IT YOUR GOSPEL!?" (Betelgeuse)

"Tch, don't you dare compare what is mine on that mockery!"

 _(snaps finger)_

"DIE! Worm!" (Gilgamesh)

 _(summons unseen hand but **easily** destroyed by holy weapons) _

"Hmmp, pathetic worms." (Gilgamesh)

* * *

 _(road from Flugel tree to the capital)_

"Stop all carriage!" (Archer)

"Why? I can't see anyone."(Crusch)

"Somebody are waiting on the road wearing weird clothes. Just two of them. They both look like priests wearing black capes." (Archer)

"W-what!?" (Crusch)

"Trust him on this one Missy. Looks like I'll have my fun." (Lancer)

"Why do I always deal with _priests_ and _girls_!? Damn that Zelretch! Where should I vent my anger!?" (Archer)

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

Good day guys. Sadly I have a freaking cold with a headache that's why I have delayed update for this novel. Hopefully I get well fast.

Thanks for the reviews and 5k views. The next chapters will contain spoilers of arc 4 to 5 of the real re:zero but of course, most of them are fucked up due to the presence of our hero.

The prophecy of lancer and archer will be on arc 4 of our fanfiction. Of course I own nothing but dust and plot twists.

I thought of a comedy re zero but lancer is our main character with the Return by Death. Haha..

Time for me to rest.. Maybe a chapter a day til I recover from this cold.

Again thanks everyone

\\(Δ)/

\\(*Δ*)/


	21. Arc 3: Chapter 6

**_ARC 3: Holy Grail War Again without the Holy Grail_**

 **Chapter 6**

"Be careful both of you." (Crusch)

"Don't worry missy, we won't die that easily."

(run towards the two)

"Well, early bird catches the worm!" (Lancer)

["Trace on."]

 _(creates bow)_

["I am the bone of my sword."]

"My core is twisted in madness."

'I won't hold back this time.'

["Caladbolg!"] (Archer)

"Wha!?" (Lancer)

 _(huge explosion)_

'Too powerful!' (Crusch)

"Ah! Lancer dies!" (Mimi)

"You're not human!" (Hetaro)

"Hmmp. Well time for me to see the aftermath. Crusch-san, kindly direct this army to wait here til we are done. I'll give a signal if you all guys need to change your route." _(leaps away)_ (Archer)

"R-right..."

'He's handsome. Eh, what am I thinking!?'

"Troops! Let's stand by and be alert!" (Crusch)

* * *

 _(on the crater)_

"Hey dog, stop sleeping."

 _(kicking Lancer)_ _(looking at the gory crater)_ "Hmmp. Looks like its not just only two. Maybe fifty five based on the pair of limbs." (Archer)

 _(rubble moving)_

"W-what was that!?"

'Ley? Where is he?'

 _(saw a gory half body wearing an Archbishop's dress)_

"What the!?" (?)

"So someone survived? Hey dog! Quit yapping! Someone survived, time for you to shine." (Archer)

 _(rubble moves)_

"Don't cold me a dog! Old man! What was that for!? Taking away my kill!?"

 _(stands up)_

"Nah! What's your name kid? I'm really happy that you survived that fucking arrow. Well I'm Lancer!" (Lancer)

"You! I am the Sin Archbishop of Greed! Regulus Corneas! How dare you took my wives away from me Old Man!?" (Regulus)

"Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death: Gae Bolg!" (Lancer)

"Buttai no Jikan no Seishi" [TN: Stillness of an Object's Time]

'What the!?'

"How!?"

 _(vomits blood and collapses)_

"N-no way." (Regulus)

"Sorry to disappoint you lass but this is a cursed spear that no one can be able to stop it except this fucking old man and a certain prankster."

 _(grins)_

"Well, dead men tell no tales at all." (Lancer)

* * *

 _(back in the carriage)_

"Well we're back, told you missy we won't die easily." (Lancer)

"So who are those guys?" (Crusch)

"I don't know the other one but the only one who survived but then dies said that he is a Sin Archbishop of Greed." (Archer)

"What!? And both of you manage to kill him!? He erased a kingdom in the south alone and yet you both killed him!?" (Crusch)

"Not me, it's Lancer who took the finishing blow)

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

This cold just upgraded itself to a flu (T_T)

See yah later guys..


	22. Arc 3: Interlude

**_ARC 3: Holy Grail War Again without the Holy Grail_**

 **Interlude**

 _(Mather's Mansion)_

 _(door opens)_

 _(running footsteps)_

 _(thud)_

 _(summons Enkidu)_

"Hou, for a mongrel to attack me." (Gilgamesh)

"How!?" (?)

 _(opens a portal)_

"Interesting, a quarter breed." (Gilgamesh)

"Ah! Gil-kyun, welcome back ~nyah." (Felix)

"Eh!?" (?)

* * *

 _(inside the office)_

"As of now, all the intruders are already dealing with Emilia-sama and Wilhelm-san while the maids took care of the safety of the villagers ~nyah." (Felix)

"Hmmp, at least those mongrels are doing their job and anyone knows where did the jester gone into?!" (Gilgamesh)

"Jester?" (?)

"He means Roswaal, Frederica ~nyah." (Felix)

"Ah, sorry for attacking you suddenly because I mistook Gilgamesh-sama to be an interloper."

 _(bows)_

"Ah, forgive my rudeness, my name is Frederica Baumann. I believe that Roswaal-sama went to the sanctuary." (Frederica)

"How impudent of him for going somewhere without consulting his king!" (Gilgamesh)

 _(knocking)_ _(door opens)_

"Gil-kun! W-welcome back! A-are you hurt?" (Emilia)

"Hmmp, as if a pathetic worm can hurt me." (Gilgamesh)

"Ah, Rem is done healing the other villagers. Gladly no one dies from the conflict. While One-sama and Petra are entertaining the villagers to ease their minds." (Rem)

"Gilgamesh-sama, all the members of the witch cult that attacked the village including their spies in the village has already been dealt with." (Wilhelm)

"Good job mongrels." (Gilgamesh)

* * *

 _(elsewhere)_

"The time is nigh for us to meet again Master." _(feral_ _grin)_ (Roswaal)

* * *

 _(elsewhere)_

 _(humming)_

"I'd never thought that Ley and Regulus to be defeated easily."

 _(sighs heavily)_

"Well, even if I tried to activate my authority they can't go back from the dead. Anyways, it seems I found my destined one." (?)

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

Well, thank God for making me well again. Screw that flu.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Again, I really need a beta to improve myself.

Sorry for the long wait since I need to recover.

Again, see you guys later.


End file.
